BACK TO THE START
by DwitaDwita
Summary: sekelumit kisah tentang perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol untuk merebut kembali hati dari seorang Byun Baekhyun ..[it's time for CHANBAEK]..little bit HunBaek but it still CHANBAEK../Yaoi, BL/


Summary : _akankah semuanya kembali sesuai harapan ?, fict sederhana yang menceritakan sebuah perjuangan awal Park Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan seorang Byun Baekhyun [ summary gagal ^^v ] _mian kalo summarynya jelek :p..

_Disclaimer : _All these chara were belong to God..But this fict, absolutely mine.. PLAGIAT ? /no coment/ /i'll teach u something then./

_Cast : _Byun Baekhyun ..

Park Chanyeol..

Oh Sehun ..

Rated : T [ BOYS LOVE/ YAOI ] [CHANBAEK/ slash HunBaek ] EXO...

**~~ Let's begin the stories ~~**

_BACK TO THE START_

seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh yang yah.. bisa dibilang cukup mungil, tengah terduduk menatap awan di sebuah bangku taman,nampaknya ia tidak sedang sendirian. Jelas saja,seorang namja –dengan kulit yang putihnya kebangetan- kini tengah berjalan ke arah namja tersebut sambil membawa dua cone ice cream coklat.

"apa yang kau pikirkan,Baek ?" ujar namja dengan kulit putih itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah ice cream cone .Namja mungil yang tadi ia panggil 'Baekhyun' itu tersenyum dan menerima ice cream cone nya dengan disertai gelengan kecil.

"coba untuk melupakannya ?" tanya namja itu lagi –Sehun-

"yahh.._but no one ever said to me, that it would be so hard_ Sehun-_ah_" Sehun terdiam,berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan namjanya itu katakan.

Ya ..benar saja apa yang dikatan Baekhyun ,melupakan seorang mantan –terlebih dia first love kamu- itu jauh lebih susah, bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengatakan jika melupakan hal yang seperti itu akan benar-benar susah. Dan tak satu orang pun yang mengatakan itu hal yang mudah,_nobody said it was easy_ guys_._

"Hunnie-ah~ aku pulang duluan" Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk di taman memandangi langit, ia tahu jika Baekhyun nya masih mengingat sang mantan kekasih,salah kah ia menjadi kekasih Baekhyun?.

~~~ Dwita Pradnya, Presents ~~~

Bakhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan di pinggir kota sambil menundukkan kepala,ia tau ia salah meninggalkan Sehun di bangku taman. Sehun baik pada nya ,namun Baekhyun rasa ada yang salah dengan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Hatinya masih tetap tak menerima namja dengan kulit putih itu ..dia masih mengingat Chanyeol, salah kah ia jika masih mengingatnya ?. Namja mana yang tak akan sakit hati jika kekasihnya pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan apa pun ?,tapi itu lain halnya jika Baekhyun yang mengalaminya, bukan karena Chanyeol lelaki brengsek yang ia kenal,melainkan sahabat. Sahabat yang selama ini selalu bersama Baekhyun, menemaninya, berbagi segala cerita, dan semua kenangan nya.

Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang selama ini tak Baekhyun ketahui. Chanyeol, membohonginya. Ia kira selama ini Chanyeol serius dengan hubungan mereka, melupakan semua rasa persahabatan mereka selama ini,dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun kira itu benar,Baekhyun kira itu tulus,dan Baekhyun kira itu nyata.

Chanyeol..hanya mempermainkannya. Mempermainkan hatinya yang rapuh dan merusak semua kata persahabatan yang telah mereka ucapkan.

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir di pipi chubby nya. "aku bodoh, aku sungguh bodoh telah mempercayaimu..." iya terdiam,membiarkan ribuan bahkan jutaan liquid bening itu mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia duduk di pinggir sungai,menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan lututnya itu.

"tapi hati ku tak kan pernah bisa membenci mu,tak kan pernah bisa,Yeol-_ie_,," ia memandang sungai ..

"kau yang pertama,kau yang telah mewarnai semuanya..Tapi kau juga yang merusak segalanya, aku tak pernah tau apa tujuan mu ,Yeol.. Tak bisa kah kau melihat ku sedikit saja? Aku berubah hanya karena mu Yeol.." ia terisak lagi,mengingat sejuta memori yang pernah mereka torehkan.

Namun di balik pohon rindang di pinggir sungai itu,tak tau kah Baekhyun jika seseorang tengah menatapnya,meremas dada kirinya yang begitu sakit..sakit melihat seseorang yang dulu ia sayangi meringkuk pilu menangisi kebodohannya .Yaa..Chanyeol kembali..kembali ke daerah di mana kenangan indah akan hari-harinya ia lalui bersama seorang sahabat,sahabat yang ternyata menganggap lebih hubungan mereka,dan bodohnya lagi, Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari semua itu.

_come up to meet you,,tell you i'm sorry_

_you don't know how lovely you are..._

_i had to find you,,tell you i need you_

Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya ,menarik keluar benda kotak persegi dan menyentuh layarnya.

Wallpaper dirinya dan Baekhyun 2 tahun yang lalu,tersenyum gembira seolah esok sesuatu tak kan pernah terjadi pada mereka.

Chanyeol meremas kembali dada kirinya,mengingat semua memorinya bersama namja mungilnya itu. Betapa indahnya hubungan mereka dahulu,sebelum sesuatu menghancurkan hubungan keduanya.

Ya..tepat 2 tahun yang lalu Chanyeol pergi dari tempat ini,meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sejuta harapannya ,tanpa meninggalkan apa pun pada namjanya itu. Katakan jika dia itu brengsek,katakan jika ia adalah seorang pengecut,pengecut yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi seseorang yang mencintai dirinya,mengorbankan hati Baekhyun demi keegoisan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tapi satu hal yang Baekhyun harus tau,Chanyeol nya yang dulu tak sepenuhnya berubah,ia datang untuk memperbaiki semua,kembali mencintai Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa ia serius,sungguh serius dengan semuanya.

~~~ Dwita Pradnya, Presents ~~~

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures..._

_Pulling the puzzle apart_

_Question and science,science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart... _(_– Baekhyun -_)

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai dengan mata yang sembab dan memerah,berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mulai menggelap karena matahari yang telah kembali ke peraduannya.

_SREEGG..._

Seseorang nampak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya,menghentikan langkah kecil Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan hangat dari belakang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang di balik bening mulai meluncur di pipinya,ia tahu..sangat tahu aroma siapa ini. Chanyeol..yaa..hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki aroma seperti ini,tak perlu melihat wajahnya saja Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tindakan siapa ini.

Hanya saja,dadanya sesak..sesak mengingat semua yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Chanyeol,dan sebaliknya.

"_can you let me go now, Chanyeol-ssi ?" _ ujar Baekhyun setelah sekian lama keheningan melanda mereka.

"_don't you miss me ,Baekie?,_,aku tahu aku salah..tak boleh kah aku memperbaikinya dari awal hum-?" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan posisi awalnya -memeluk Baekhyun-.

_But tell me you love me,,come back and haunt me_

_And i rusk to the start...(-Chanyeol-)_

"tapi aku ga bisa,Yeol..aku punya Sehun. Dan aku ga mungkin ninggalin dia " Baekhyun menatap kedua obsidian milik Chanyeol dengan penuh harap ,ia mengubah posisi mereka semula.

"jangan bohongi hatimu Baek,aku tau kamu ga pernah mencintainya,kamu hanya kasian sama di-..

PLAKK...

baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan "stop...Yeol sadar ,,aku bukan orang setega dirimu..aku masih memiliki rasa Yeol,dan aku ga mau Sehun mengalami apa yang selama ini terjadi pada diriku, Cahnyeol-ssi .." Chanyeol mematung mendengar apa yang Baekhyun nya itu katakan,sebodoh itukah dirinya hingga itu yang ia katakan ?,

"beri aku waktu,Yeol.." ujarnya .

"..."

"beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun, dan melupakan semua yang telah kau lakukan,.aku tak sepertimu,Yeol." lanjutnya lagi sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan seorang Park Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat itu.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Chanyeol,ia tahu..jika ini akan terasa sulit,tapi..apa salahnya jika ia mencoba berusaha..mencoba untuk menanti..menanti keputusan akan kebodohan dirinya dan atas nama persahabatannya..

_running in circles,chasing our tails_

_coming back as we are..._

_i'm going back to the start..(-Chanyeol-)._

_**END...**_

Fict debut pertama~~~ ^0^ akhirnyaa punya ff jugaa #curcol

Mian buat yang udah baca tapi fictnya jadi absurd begini #emang ada yg baca(?)

Mian juga kalo miss typo bertebaran dimana-mana, i hope you'll like it..

Gamshamnida buat yang mau review di fict pertamanya dwita..itu jadi motivasinya dwita loo #curcol lagi.

Ok the last.._. Mind for give me some reviews~~ ? ;)_


End file.
